


Monster Weapons

by pyroanime2k16



Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Weapon Spirits. They are the manifestations of one's weapon and exist to defend their wielders; becoming their guardians. However, some are special as most are either ghosts from the wielders' past and even Grimm.This is the tale...of the strongest Weapon Spirits of Remnant. Guardians whom are part of their wielders' past...and are Grimm.





	1. Side Rose: Wake the White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with the OFFICIAL start of my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is the beginning of our story, where the weapons are awakened and take on their humanoid forms for the first time. These first four tales take place shortly after or just before the RWBY Color Trailers. This is Side Rose. Most of the chapter titles of this tale will be named after a song. This one is named after “Wake the White Wolf” by Miracle of Sound. Also, these chapters will be short for now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters. Wish I did though. Also, thank you, Monty. For making this great series. I don’t own the music either.

**(Cliffside Forest)**

‘That’s it. That’s the last of them.’ Ruby Rose thought as bullet casings fell from the night sky as the snowy grounds of Cliffside Forest were now littered with the blood and corpses of the armada of Beowolves. She sighed with relief that she could now leave and get home. Her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long and half-sister, Yang Xiao Long were waiting for her. It was possible that they’re starting to get worried. She stayed out a little later then she was planning, but that was thanks to the Beowolves.

She had come out to Cliffside to visit the grave of her mother, Summer. She had come to visit and tell what had been happening since Ruby last visited. She had finally finished her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, Crescent Rose just a week ago and was excited to tell her mom about it. She just wished she could see it in person.

Ruby swallowed the lump that had began forming in her neck. She missed her mother dearly. Ever since her mother’s death, Ruby had tried to stay strong and optimistic, just like her. Her uncle, Qrow Branwen even said that she must’ve inherited most, if not ALL, of her mother’s genes, since Summer was pretty much just like that when the three of them and Yang’s mother were back in Beacon.

However, those optimistic side of her were limited. While she may have been too young to understand it, as time went on, she began wanting to see her mother again, to YEARN for her again. Ruby sniffed and wiped her eyes with her cloak. Her mother wouldn’t want her to be sad and depressed. She’d want Ruby to be happy and to fulfill her dreams.

However, it would seem that her trip back home wasn’t going to be easy. A massive heavily armored 20 foot tall Beowulf started charging from the forest and towards the red cloaked girl. The beast was headed towards Ruby at a speed that was too fast for her to brace herself in time. As soon as the Grimm was in attacking range, it immediately backhanded the girl with enough force to send her a whopping 30 yards away. The red and black clothed girl landed harshly and rolled on the snowy ground. She hissed in pain as she struggled to stand. The Grimm probably either brushed or broke her rib or two and it was clear it wasn’t going to stop until Ruby’s life was in its jaws.

Soon, a few more Beowolves showed up. They were nowhere as big as the armored one, but it was more than enough to make sure that Ruby would be overwhelmed. Even though she was staring death in the face, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and aimed it at two of the smaller Grimm, successfully getting in two headshots on them, before the other surviving members of their pack began rushing to attack.

‘Oh,  _ merde _ …’ Ruby thought and tried to brace herself for the inevitable impact. However, the impact never came. Instead, her HCSS’s blade was burrowed deep in the head of one of the smaller Beowolves, even though she didn’t throw it at them. In an instant, rose petals formed and swirled around the weapon, ultimately forming a body of an adult woman holding it.

The woman was clad in a red cloak, with fur along its seam lining, red belt strapped shirt, black pants, eyepatch, and black boots. Immediately, Ruby noticed that the woman’s hair color and complexion were very similar to her own and she seemed about approximately 6 feet or so. “Are you alright?” The woman asked, turning herself to face the young girl. Ruby nodded hesitantly, only to hiss in pain and grip her side.

“Relax. This shouldn’t take long.” The woman said, giving an optimistic smile and immediately cleaved open the head of the Beowulf the scythe was burrowed in. In a flash, The woman began shooting and slicing the Beowolves down effortlessly until only the 20 foot Beowulf remained. The Grimm growled and roared at the woman in rage...only for said woman to grit her teeth and growl at the beast just as intimidating. Understandably, this action startled the other two occupants near her.

Swiftly, the woman jumped into the air and threw the HCSS hard enough for it to spin towards the Grimm at an extreme high speed. It was so fast that it managed to not only split the head on the beast open, but slice through the beast as if the weapon was a saw. After the woman landed, she grabbed the scythe and went over to Ruby. “Who...or WHAT are you?” The young girl asked.

“I am a weapon spirit. A soul that is the manifestation of your weapon.” The woman said. She knelt down and placed her hand on Ruby’s injuries. “I suggest you bite down on my arm. What I’m about to do may be very painful, but it WILL heal you.” She reassured, raising her free arm to Ruby’s face. The young Rose did as she was instructed and bit down on the arm, only to tighten that bite as she felt immense pain coming from her side.

After a few seconds of intense pain and muffled screams of pain, the woman removed her hand off of the girl’s side. “You’re healed now.” The woman said. Ruby released the arm from her bite and raised an eyebrow, before checking her injuries...which were no longer there. The girl looked at the weapon spirit and asked, “How did you…?” “I am also part-Demonic Grimm. It’s one of the abilities they have.” The woman replied.

“I thought those Grimm were just legends.” Ruby said. The woman chuckled and smiled, “There are SOME legends that are true.” After the two shared a quick laugh, it was only then that Ruby was able to concentrate on the woman’s face. Her eye color was much like hers and and Ruby knew her facial features were familiar in some way. However, she decided not to ask about it.

“What’s your name?” The young Rose asked, which caught the woman off by surprise. “My name…?” She asked and looked at herself, before wincing. “I don’t remember...anything from my previous life.” She said. “What’s the name of your weapon?” “Crescent Rose.” The young girl answered. “Do you want that to be your name until your memories come back?”

The woman looked at Ruby. For some odd reason, she looked so familiar to her. Was she someone from her past? Did she used to know her in some way? Realizing that the young girl was waiting for an answer, the woman nodded. “I would appreciate that. Thank you.” She said and helped Ruby up onto her feet. “What’s your name,  _ maîtriser _ ?”

The young girl looked at the newly christened Crescent Rose, before smiling and answering, “My name is Ruby Rose.” Crescent Rose nodded with a smile, “Nice to meet you then, Ruby.” “Nice to meet you too, Crescent Rose.” Ruby replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from french: Merde = Shit. Maîtriser = Master
> 
> Well, that was Side Rose. I hope you enjoyed it! I’ll be doing Side Schnee as soon as this is posted both on AO3 and tumblr. Let me know what you liked and what I could improve on. Remember, constructive criticism is good! Flames are not. Until Side Schnee is out, I’ll see ya later!


	2. Side Schnee: Lady of Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is Side Schnee. This chapter is named after “Lady of Worlds” by Miracle of Sound. Now, before someone tries to “correct” me, let me say this: WILLOW IS JUST A NAME MONTY WAS GOING TO USE. Whether that’s going to be Weiss’s mother’s name or a different character’s name is UNKNOWN. Until CRWBY officially discusses on that, Weiss’s mom will be named Arktis.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

**(Schnee Dust Company)**

Weiss Schnee hissed as Klein Sieben, her family’s butler dabbed the young heiress’s new wound with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. “Ow.” She said simply, as she squeezed her eyelids shut. Klein gave her a sympathetic look as he continued trying to patch up Weiss’s wound. “Easy. It’ll be done soon.” He reassured, as he finished cleaning up the wound and began bandaging it up.

‘I honestly can’t understand why her father put her through that damn test.’ He thought. He didn’t care if Jacques had any faith in his youngest daughter. It was still extremely dangerous for her to go through that! However, despite the pain and danger, Weiss managed to stay concentrated and strong during the test. She was much like her mother, Arktis Schnee before she had passed on.

He knew Weiss was still struggling with what happened to her mother, forcing herself to be strong and collected like her. He wasn’t sure if he should be proud of Weiss’s strength or worried about her new found change. After a couple minutes, Klein finally finished patching Weiss up and said, “Alright. You should be good now.” Weiss nodded, “Thank you, Klein.”

Klein smiled and hugged the young girl, “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Just let me know if it starts to bleed again. I’ll replace the bandages.” Weiss nodded and returned the hug to the man who was more like a father than her own. As the two exited the washroom, Winter came rushing towards them. She had come to see Weiss’s concert that was in a few days. Though, judging from her worrying expression, Klein assumed she had just been told about Weiss’s test and injuries.

As soon as she was her older sister, Weiss rushed up and hugged her tightly. After returning the hug Winter brushed Weiss’s hair out of her face to examine the bandage work. As soon as she finished the examination, a lot of question came out. “Are you okay?”, “How bad is it?”, and “Why did you do that test?” were just a few of them. However, Weiss answered reassuringly with every question that came up. Despite that, Winter hugged Weiss tightly, warping her arms around her younger sister protectively. “I missed you, little sister.” She whispered. Neither of the sisters expected Winter to have her voice sound so soft. Weiss returned the embrace, murmuring, “I missed you too.” all while Klein smiled at the sisters’ reunion.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Weiss’s Bedroom)**

As Weiss finished reading in her bed, she reflected on what happened in the past couple days. She was frustrated, in all honesty. She was doing her best to be more like her mother and live up to her father’s expectations, but she was struggling. No matter how hard she tried, she always felt she was one step behind from either.

Out of frustration, she threw her book across the room, accidentally knocking over Myrtenaster, her Multi Action Dust Rapier. Weiss winced as the rapier hit the floor harsly and slowly got out of bed to pick up the book and reposition the weapon. However, just as she was about to touch the rapier, it suddenly reacted and gave off a cold chill and white light.

Surprised by the unexpected reaction, Weiss leaned backwards, ultimately causing her to trip and land back first on the floor. Groaning, she slowly sat up, rubbing her back to sooth the pain. The chill coming from the rapier began forming a human-sized ice crystal, encasing the weapon inside. As soon as the crystal’s formation finished, it cracked and began shattering.

As the shards feel, the young heiress backed up towards her bed out of survival instinct. She didn’t know what happened, but she wasn’t sure if whatever was happening was a threat to her safety. As the shattering of the crystal came to a halt, all that was left was an ice statue of a woman with Myrtenaster in its left hand.

After a few seconds of staring at the statue in shook, Weiss hesitantly tip-toed over to it. Upon closer observation, Weiss could tell that the statue’s “hair” was braided and it seemed to be wearing “clothes” that were similar to a three-piece suit, although without the jacket. She could also see that the statue was sporting two earrings and a necklace that seemed identical to the ice crystal. The statue also appeared to be quite thin, similar to Weis’s own body proportions.

Weiss looked down at the rapier in the statue’s hand and reached out to touch it, only for the statue to suddenly move and take in a deep breath. The young Schnee jumped and backed up, hitting the edge of her bed and falling on the mattress. ‘So much for it being just a statue!  _ Warum zum Teufel würde etwas aus Eis atmen _ !?’ She thought as she watched the ice flake off like snow, revealing the “statue”’s skin, hair, and clothing. The woman sighed as the ice shed off her body and felt the warm air in the girl’s room.

As Weiss watched the woman gaining consciousness, her confusion and uncertainty rose. Who even was this woman? While she seemed to be in her twenties, she didn’t look familiar to Weiss in the slightest. The woman had white hair, similar to her own, and her suit and tie were white with a blue shirt. Her earrings and necklace remained and as the woman opened her eyes, Weiss could tell that they appeared to be light blue.

The woman looked at Weiss and walked up to her, only for the girl to back towards the wall that her bed was against. “Who are you? WHAT are you? Why are yo-” Weiss’s questions were cut off by the woman placing her hand off the heiress’s mouth, giving her a reassuring smile. “Relax, I’m not here to harm you. To answer your first questions: My name is Myrtenaster, the spirit that lies within your rapier, and I’m here to do what all weapon spirits do; serve, help, and protect my wielder.” She said.

The young Schnee just gave her a look of disbelief. Weapon Spirits were nothing more than legends. There weren’t even any trace of factual evidence to prove that they existed. “I know that it’s hard to believe.” Myrtenaster said, sighing. “But can you truly say that I’m not telling the truth, despite what you saw with your own eyes?” Something in Weiss cracked at the words that were just spoken. She didn’t know what it was, but something told...no, BEGGED her to believe and trust the woman.

Weiss sighed and reluctantly nodded. “Alright. What else are you?” She asked. The braided woman sat down next to the girl, “Well, I’m also a Demigod Grimm-Human hybrid, if you want me to be specific.” Well, that was something that peeked Weiss’s interest. “Soul Grimm exist?” She asked, receiving a nod from Myrtenaster. “Yep. Though most prefer staying secluded from society.” She said.

After a full hour of discussing about the woman, Weiss ended up falling asleep against the woman’s shoulder. Myrtenaster chuckled and placed the heiress in bed, careful not to wake her. After putting the comforters over the girl, Myrtenaster kissed the girl’s forehead, murmuring “Goodnight,  _ meine kleine schneeflocke _ .” with a small smile and left the room.

After quietly closing the door to the heiress’s room, the woman spotted Klein. The butler walked up to her with a welcoming smile that she had almost forgotten. “It’s been a while, Klein.” She said, hugging the man. Klein cluckled and returned the embrace with a full smile, “Yes, it has. Welcome home, Arktis.” “Thank you.” Myrtenaster...no, Arktis said. “It’s nice to be home.”

“Mom?” The two turned to spot Winter, staring at Arktis in disbelief. Arktis looked back at her eldest child and averted her line of sight from her. She was sure that Winter would be upset, especially given the circumstances surrounding the older woman’s death. 2 years prior to dying and becoming a Weapon Spirit, Arktis and Jacques had gotten into a very heated argument and debate over their children’s future.

While Arktis wanted them to seek out there own futures, Jacques wanted them to uphold the Schnee family name. After bringing up the whole fiasco that happened on Weiss’s 10th birthday, Jacques snapped. This lead to some heated anger between the two and ultimately lead to Arktis to having a drinking problem. On the day of her death, Arktis had become depressed over her believing that she was failure to not only the Schnee name, but her father and daughters as well.

Now resurrected and back home, Arktis bit her lip and flinched at the memories. She had realized too late that due to her death, she had ultimately caused her children to suffer. Winter walked up to her and the older woman braced herself for the berating she was going to get. However, she was brought into a tight hug by Winter, who was crying tears of joy.

“You’re home….” Winter whispered, voice cracking. Arktis returned the embrace and rubbed her daughter’s back. She kissed her eldest child’s head, “I’m home,  _ meine tochter _ .” After a bit of silence and a bit more gentle whispers, the suited woman finally said, “I’m so sorry for leaving you.” Winter hugged tighter, “You’re home now, so...I forgive you.” Arktis nodded and gently broke the embrace, wiping her own tears away. “I missed you.” She said. “All of you.”

“Even Jacques?” Klein asked, half-joking half-serious. The suited woman huffed out a laugh, “Well, all of you, excluding him.” Klein and Winter hugged Arktis once more, the latter saying. “We missed you too, Mom.” After breaking the hug again, the butler suggested, “How about we have some tea? We can get you caught up on what you missed.” Arktis smiled and nodded, “That would be lovely, Klein.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german: Warum zum Teufel würde etwas aus Eis atmen!? = Why the fuck would an ice statue breathe!? Meine kleine schneeflocke. = my little snowflake. Meine Tochter = my daughter
> 
> Well, that was Side Schnee. I hope you enjoyed it! This was honestly a little harder than Side Rose was, but overall, I’m happy with the result. I’ll be doing Side Belladonna as soon as this is posted both on AO3 and tumblr. Let me know what you liked and what I could improve on. Remember, constructive criticism is good! Flames are not. Until Side Belladonna is out, I’ll see ya later!


	3. Side Belladonna: Savior in The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is Side Belladonna. This chapter is named after “Savior in The Dark” by Jam Project. Yeah, unfortunately, I couldn’t think of any other japanese songs that would fit Gambol Shroud’s character, however, if you find one that does, please leave a youtube link so I may check it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

**(Forever Fall)**

Needless to say, Blake Belladonna wasn’t really expecting this to happen. Literally right in the middle of a mission that she and Adam Taurus were partnered in, she had just left the White Fang. The mission was simple: get on a cargo train that was shipping Dust from the Schnee Dust Company, steal said item, and leave. She knew that the White Fang had become more violent over the years, but now she realized just how far the organization would go.

Blake sighed and climbed into an empty train car, where she sat down and continued to process what she had just done. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a presence that seems familiar, yet different. “How long have you been here?” The faunus asked. A young woman, who seemed to also be a faunus, appeared from the shadows. She was wearing a black trench coat, purple pants, and black boots. She also seemed to be wearing a mask.

“A while now.” The woman said. She also had feline-like ears, similar to Blake’s and her mother’s, Kali Belladonna and also had earrings on her right ear. “I’m a Weapon Spirit and my duty is simple: To protect and serve my master.” She continued, answering some unasked questions the younger girl had. “Okay.” Blake said. “I suppose that means your name is Gambol Shroud, correct?” Gambol Shroud nodded, “You would be right. I was created by your mother, technically OUR mother, Kali Belladonna in order to protect you when neither she and your father, Ghira could.”

Blake nodded and went back to being silent. Gambol sat down next to her and smiled. “You know you don’t have to keep things secret from me, right?” She said, pulling the younger girl into a side-hug. Blake nodded and sighed again, “I want to do nothing more with the  _ dannazione  _ White Fang.” Gambol nodded in agreement, “I understand. Besides, you’re better off without those fucking  _ yarō _ .”

Blake looked at her and gave a small laugh, “ _ Arigato, onēsan _ .” “ _ Sei il benvenuto, sorella _ .” Gambol said with a smile. “Would you like me to talk a bit about myself? I know some things that you might find interesting.” Balke nodded and gave Gambol her full attention. Gambol started with explaining that she was a Demonic Grimm and faunus hybrid. Blake, surprisingly, seemed quite amazed that she was speaking to something out of Remnant’s mythology.

“You’re...not afraid?” Gambol asked. She honestly thought that because she was a Grimm, Blake would have a completely different opinion on her. “No.” Blake answered. “Why? Should I?” Gambol shook her head, explaining, “No, you shouldn’t. Demonic and Demigod Grimms are usually not hostile and are quite passive, unless we’re provoked into doing so.”

The young faunus nodded and leaned next to Gambol. The Weapon Spirit wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulder and kissed her forehead. They sat like that for a good amount of time, watching the scenery that the train rushed past. It was about a hour and a half of silence until Blake asked, “What will you do...should someone harm or kill your wielders?”

The woman stayed silent, her grip on Blake’s shoulder tightening and her expression becoming more angered and serious. “Whoever hurt you should pray that they never did in the first place.” Gambol said, growling slightly. “Should our wielders be harms, we will do whatever it takes to kill the ones who harmed you. Afterwards, we’ll use dome aura to heal you.”

“As for...what should happen if you’re killed….” The older faunus went silent as her expression turned from anger to uncertainty and possible fear. After a good minute of no saying anything, Gambol finally answered, “I don’t know.” Seeing as Gambol seemed uncomfortable with her answer, Blake went back to being silent and rested against the Weapon Spirit.

After what happened today, it was no surprise that Blake had fallen asleep. Noticing that the young girl was now napping, Gambol chuckled and placed her trench coat over her as a makeshift blanket. After kissing her forehead, Gambol got up and took Blake’s scroll, beginning to make a call. She looked through Blake’s contacts and found her mother’s number, immediately selecting it.

It didn’t take too long for Kali to answer. “Hello? Blake?” The voice of their mother could be heard as she called out for her daughter. “She’s asleep,  _ Okāsan _ . She’s safe.” Gambol said. At first, there was no response, causing the Weapon Spirit to worry if she did something wrong. She assumed she probably did, as she didn’t remember if she ever spoke to Kali before now. Before she could say anything, Kali finally responded, “You’re...her, aren’t you? Gambol Shroud, correct?” “Yes, that’s me. I’m sorry if what I said was...awkward.” The older faunus said.

She was surprised that the woman on the other side of the call laughed in response, “It’s okay. It’s an honor to finally hear your voice, Gambol.” Gambol nodded, “You too. I’ve only heard your voice when you created me, so it’s nice to yours again.” “So, Blake is safe. She’s napping right now.” She said, receiving a hum from her mother. “I see. That’s good. May I ask what happened?”

Gambol looked at Blake and sighed, “It’s...probably not my place to say. It might be better if Blake explained to you and  _ Otōsan _ herself.” “However, I can say that Blake has decide that she wants to do nothing with the White Fang any longer.” She said. She could imagine Kali nodding on the other side, as she said, “I understand. I’m just glad you two are alive and safe.”

“We’ll try to get home as soon as possible once we get off this train.” Gambol said, continuing to watch the scenery. Kali hummed, “I see. That’s good.” “Will you still protect her? No matter what?” Kali asked. Gambol looked over at Blake and smiled; she would be fine. She had chosen her own future now, after all. “Don’t worry, I will. I’ll be enshadowed guardian.” Gambol said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from italian: Dannazione = Damn and Sei il benvenuto, sorella = You’re welcome, sister.
> 
> Translation from japanese: Yarō = Bastards, Arigato, onēsan = Thank you, big sister, Okāsan = Mom, and Otōsan = Dad.
> 
> And there you have it. Side Belladonna is finished. It took a little longer to make this due to me being busy around this time, but it’s done. Side Xiao Long will be made after Christmas. Until then, I’ll see you later.


	4. Side Xiao Long: Fencer of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is Side Side Xiao Long. This chapter is named after “Fencer of Gold” by Jam Project. I TRIED to find a song that had to do with dragons, but again, I couldn’t find any. So please comment a youtube link if you found one, please. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

**(Prior to leaving for Junior’s Club)**

Yang Xiao Long stretched her arms and legs, before grabbing her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. After putting them on, she heard a voice. “So...are we finally going to see some action?” The voice yawned, to which Yang chuckled. “Relax, we’re almost ready. It’s been a while since you talked, Ember.” Yang said.

Ember materialised in front of the teenage girl, sitting and gave a smirk. The Weapon Spirit appeared as a young adult, tanned, a bit voluptuous, and toned as hell, with short blonde hair, scars, red right and lilac left eye. She was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, brown jeans, and MMA gloves, along with an orange scarf and sunglasses. “I was bored as hell. Can you blame me?” She said, standing up and matching Yang’s height.

The teenager snorted, “I guess not. Though I would like to talk about you and Dad and how you know each other.” The Weapon Spirit nodded and put an arm around the other blonde’s shoulder. “So, you know how Taiyang, much like Summer, made a bond with a Demigod Grimm? Well, I was that.” She said. “While I didn’t gain a form until I became your Weapon Spirit, Tai always considered me as his ‘sibling’.”

“So...you’re basically my aunt. Is that what you’re saying?” Yang asked, only to receive a shrug. Ember rubbed her chin, “Well, only if you want me as one. I personally don’t have an issue with titles.” Yang nodded, “I’ll stick with Ember. Did you and Dad ever talk?” “Well, we never talked about personal life, as I believed that it should be kept private.” The Weapon Spirit said.

“However, I would give him some advice whenever he was in combat and teach him new fighting techniques.” Ember said, which Yang nodded to. “Did you know...her?” Yang asked. She didn’t need to specify who she meant by “her”. She was obviously referring to her mother, Raven Branwen. Ember sighed and shook her head, “No. All I need knew, up until now, were Tai, Summer, and the Demonic Grimm that inhabited Summer.”

For about an hour, that’s what Yang and Ember talked about. Ember mostly went through her history with Taiyang and only briefly talked about Summer and the Demonic Grimm that inhabited her. She left out any information about Raven, due to not really knowing her. Yang did ask questions here and there, but she was mostly interested and immersed in Ember’s stories.

“What do you think of Crescent Rose?” Yang asked. Ember tapped her chin in deep thought, “She’s good. Nice. Caring. Though something about her seems...familiar.” After a couple of moments, Yang’s eyes widened. “You don’t think she could be…” She started, only for Ember to shake her head. “I doubt it. She was killed. When a bond dies, we Demigod and Demonic Grimm die with them.” The Weapon Spirit said. “Then again...I don’t know if there’s a way to cheat the system.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up too much.” Ember said., knowing Yang was coming to conclusions. “While she may look like Summer, there is currently NO evidence that supports that she IS her. Crescent could be the Demonic Grimm that bonded with her or a new being entirely.” Yang sighed, “ _ Gāisǐ de. _ ” Ember rubbed the blonde girl’s back, “Relax,  _ Yángguāng.  _ I just said that there was CURRENTLY no evidence. There may be some, but we haven’t found it yet.”

Yang nodded, feeling slightly better over the situation. She then looked at the clock and said, “We should get going very soon.” The Weapon Spirit nodded and stood up, walking to the door. When she opened it, she was unexpectedly greeted by Taiyang. “Came to wish us good luck, Tai?” She asked. The blonde male nodded, “Yes, also I...need to ask you something.” Ember stood in silence, realizing that Taiyang probably heard some of her conversation with Yang.

Before she could answer, Yang came up and hugged her father. Taiyang chuckled and hugged her back, before the two broke the embrace as Yang went to the door. “You be careful, okay?” Taiyang said, receiving a nod from his eldest daughter. “We will!” She said with a grin. “We’ll let you know when we’re on our way back.” She then went outside to prep her motorcycle, Bumblebee for her trip.

After Yang went outside, Taiyang looked at Ember, who just sighed. “I assume you heard?” She asked. The blonde male nodded, “Is it true?” “Is what true?” The Weapon Spirit asked, albeit a tad sarcastically. Before Taiyang could speak, Ember put a hand over his mouth, “Listen, Tai. I don’t know. As of now, there’s NO evidence that proves that Crescent is Summer, the Demonic Grimm that inhabited her, or a completely new individual.”

There was a brief period of silence, before Tainyang sighed with a sad tone. “I assume you don’t want me to think about it too much?” He asked, receiving a nod from his “sister”. “That would be wise.” She said. “I know you miss Summer and Raven, but staying in the past isn’t going to help you. It’s only going to cause depression.” Taiyang just sighed once more, but reluctantly nodded.

Yang came back inside and shouted, “Ember! The bike’s ready!” “I’ll be out in a bit!” The Weapon Spirit called out and then turned back to the blonde man. “Well, I’m headed out. Please don’t think too much on it.” She said. “It’s not healthy for your mind.” After Taiyang reluctantly nodded, he hugged the Weapon Spirit before letting go and waved goodbye to her and his eldest daughter.

“You two be careful now! Okay?” He called out, receiving a nod from Yang. “We will! Bye!” She said with a smile. Taiyang smiled and waved, “Bye. Good luck!” After Yang nodded in thanks, she closed the door. Taiyang sighed as he heard the motorcycle start up and drive off to the girls’ destination and pulled out his scroll. He dialed a number and put the device up to his ear.

“Qrow?” He said into the mic. “It’s me. I need you to do something for me.” “What is it?” The male Branwen asked. “It’s Yang. She and Ember are heading to Junior’s bar.” The blonde man said, only to hear a chuckle from Qrow. “They’ll be fine, Tai. They aren’t fragile.” The black hair man said. Tainyang’s jaw dropped, “What do you mean they’ll be fine!?”

“Do you have little faith in your daughter and ‘sister’?” Qrow asked. It took a couple seconds for the male Xiao Long to respond, “No.” “Do you trust them that they’ll be safe?” Qrow asked again. Taiyang sighed, “Yes.” “Then don’t worry. They’ll be fine. Yang and Ruby will be fine with their Weapon Spirits.” Qrow confirmed. “Now, I’ll call you back. I have to meet with someone.”

Taiyang raised an eyebrow, “With who?” “She’ll kill me if I told you. Relax, we can trust her.” Qrow answered. While Taiyang had some suspicions on who Qrow’s contact was, he didn’t say anything about, instead saying, “Alright. I’ll leave you to it. By the way, I...want to ask you a personal question.” Qrow suppressed a sigh, “What is it?” Taiyang took a deep breath, before asking, “Do you think Crescent Rose is Summer?”

Dead silence. There was complete and utter silence from the other end of the line that Taiyang was almost sure that Qrow hung up on him. He snapped back into reality from him feeling guilty when the male Branwen answered, “I don’t know.” “Did Ember speak to you about that?” Qrow asked, earning a sigh from the blonde man. “Yes.” He said. “And?” Qrow asked once more. Taiyang sighed and reluctantly said, “She told me not to worry about it...and that there was no evidence to prove it.”

“Okay then.” Qrow said. “I would suggest that you listen to her.” The blonde man groaned and sighed, “Fine.” “She’s right, you know.” The male Branwen said. “I gotta go now. Bye.” “Bye.” Taiyang then hung up and rubbed his eyes. Was he this tired before? Or was the conversation and his thoughts that made it seem like it? He sighed and laid on the couch. He needed to relax, and if a nap would do that? So be it. He left his scroll on the coffee table, in case anyone needed to call him, and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Chinese: Gāisǐ de = Damn it Yángguāng = Sunshine
> 
> And there you have it. Side Xiao Long is FINALLY finished. It took a LOT longer to make this and I’d honestly rather not state why, but it’s done. Side Branwen will be made soon. Until then, I’ll see you later.


	5. Side Branwen: The Crow, The Owl, and The Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is Side Branwen. This chapter is named after “The Crow, The Owl, and The Dove” by Nightwish. Also, you’ll find a shocking truth in this chapter about Crescent Rose. Also this might be one of the longer chapters and LAST chapter of this first arc. As usual, please enjoy and please give constructive criticism. Thank you!
> 
> Prepare for heavy angst and past-canonical-character-death…...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

**(At the grave of Summer Rose)**

After ending the call with Taiyang, Qrow walked to where the person he was supposed to meet with was waiting. In front of Summer’s grave was his sister, Raven Branwen. She turned to face as she heard his footsteps, causing him to say, “I’m here. Came alone, just as you asked.” After a few moments, his twin sister nodded and went back to looking at the gravestone.

Qrow sighed and walked up to stand next to her. He could tell that Raven hadn’t gotten over Summer’s death at all, though he wasn’t surprised by that. Out of all of them, Raven was the one who knew her best and Qrow knew damn well why. “I know you miss her.” He said to his sister, who didn’t respond. “There’s...something we need to talk about.”

After a brief period of silence, Qrow cleared his throat, before saying, “Ruby has a Weapon Spirit.” Raven gave him a glance, which was his cue to continue. “And...I...might be responsible for that.” He said. “How so?” Raven asked. Qrow stayed silent for a few seconds before a thought clicked in his head. “You already know, don’t you?” “She’s….not Summer...anymore.” Raven sighed, sitting on the ground.

“She’s still Summer, Raven.” her brother said, kneeling down. “You SAVED her with that Weapon Spirit ritual.” “At what cost?” Raven countered. Her eyes were stinging with tears that threatened to fall as she said, “I may have resurrected her and restored her body, but she’s without her memories. She doesn’t remember who any of us are.” The two went into silence as they both began to digest what the older Branwen had said.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_11 years ago…_ **

**_Summer was sent on a mission to go to a location that was infested with Grimm. The reason she going there was to rescue a couple and their two children. All she needed to do was follow an emergency beacon they set up and head back the way she came from with them. A simple in-and-out mission. Little did anyone know how wrong it would go._ **

**_When Summer got to the location, she was immediately unsettled by the sight. There was barely ANY Grimm in the area, but she figured that they were using stealth, so she continued the mission, albeit with extreme caution. It was about a quarter of the way through that she was beginning to realize that she was lied to about the purpose of the mission._ **

**_A portal appeared in front of the woman and witnessed Raven stepping out. “Rae…!” Summer said, in shock and with a grin on her face. The Branwen looked to her left as her eyes widened in horror when she heard Summer’s voice. “Summer!?” She called out. “What are you doing here!?” “To find and rescue a couple and two children in this supposedly Grimm-infested area.” The shorter woman answered, with some sarcasm by the end._ **

**_Raven nodded and asked, “You have a feeling that this might be a set-up?” Summer nodded, “Since you’re here, I want to ask you something.” “It’s not happening, annwyl.” The taller woman said sadly. “I can’t come home and expect everything to go back to normal.” “Rae, we both know you left in order to keep Yang and all of us safe from the tribe.” The former STRQ leader said._ **

**_She was about to continue when there was a loud growl in the distance. After sighing, Summer looked at Raven, “I may not be able to get you to come home, but could you at least join me for this? Like old times, chère?” “Anything for you.” Raven said and began walking with her to their destination. For a while, it was comfortable silence, just like the old days at Beacon._ **

**_Until they came across a set of four somewhat intact skeletons. Summer tighten her fist in anger as she thought, ‘So, it IS a set-up.’ She didn’t need to tell Raven, since she could tell the taller woman was also very angered by this. “We need to find and either capture or kill the one responsible for this.” Summer said. The Branwen nodded in agreement as the two continued forth._ **

**_After about an hour of walking, they made it to the emergency beacon’s source, where they spotted the family that Summer was supposed to be rescuing. “Are you the ones that were sent to rescue us?” The mother asked, grabbing the attention of the father and children. “That is correct.” Summer said with a gentle smile, though still being cautious._ **

**_Due to her having a Soul Grimm within her, Summer could detect other Grimm by their scent. And these four were giving off LOADS of it. “Great! Does that mean we can all go home now?” The father asked. Summer nodded, “Yes, you can. But first…” Summer instantly drew out her twin sabers, the Twin Crescents and rammed one of the blades into the father’s gut. “Tell me what you did with the family?” She asked in a cold and threatening tone._ **

**_Before the mother could attack, Raven used her sword, Augury to cut the mother’s arm off and kicked in the face, instantly knocking her unconscious. The two children transformed, revealing that the four were actually not human. “Grimm Sapiens!?” Raven shouted as Summer removed her blade from the now dead Grimm’s gut. She looked in shock as a group of about twenty Grimm Sapiens surrounded the pair._ **

**_“I thought they didn’t exist!” Raven shouted as she and Summer went back-to-back. Summer growled, “So, that’s the real purpose of the mission then!” “Not to rescue a family, but to capture a Grimm Sapien for studying!” She shouted. A bloodbath ensued as Raven and Summer began fighting and killing the Grimm Sapiens that surrounded them._ **

**_The Branwen decapitated one as she asked, “You still going to follow orders!?” “Hell no!” Her former leader shouted back, as she dismembered a few more Grimm. “These things would spell disaster if they got into the public!” “Agreed!” The tribe leader shouted as she continued killing the Grimm Sapiens. After about thirty minutes of fighting, Summer and Raven stopped to catch their breath. None of the Grimm Sapiens remained standing._ **

_**Summer, who just gained an injured right eye during the battle, put away one of her sabers and wet up to her former teammate with a smile. “Looks like that’s it.” She said, receiving a nod from the tribe leader. “Seems like it.” The Branwen said with a smirk. It was nice...to fight alongside the shorter woman again. Though said woman sure as hell wasn’t expecting Raven’s next choice of words.** _

**_“About your question….from earlier….” Raven said, hesitantly. Summer perked up and gave the taller woman her full attention. “I… If it’s okay…..I would….like to stay with you and the children….for a little while.” She said, softly. It took a few seconds, but the tribe leader was greeted by the biggest smile from her former leader. Summer shouted as she practically GLOMPED her teammate, “I knew you’d come around!”_ **

**_Raven jumped in slight surprise and awkwardly hugged Summer. “It’s...not going to be permanent.” She explained. “I’m...going to try to visit as often as possible.” “Good enough for me!” The former leader smiled. The tribe leader sighed and shook her head, chuckling. “Shall we...head home now and get that patched up?” She asked, pointing at her former leader’s eye and receiving a nod from her._ **

**_After the pair turned to head back, the Grimm that had her arm cut off by Raven earlier woke up from unconsciousness. She looked at the two women that were leaving and growled, “You….DARE make fools….out of US?” She asked, hissing as she felt pain from her wound. She was bleeding out, but at least she could do one last thing. End the ones who humiliated her and her kind, starting with Raven._ **

_**As the Grimm got up, Summer’s senses started to alert her. ‘Merde!’ She thought and turned to face the Grimm, pushing Raven out of the way. The Grimm slammed her claws into the huntress’ abdomen, piercing it and mortally wounding Summer. Raven looked in shock at the sight...and couldn’t get her legs to move and help her former leader.** _

_**Though, she didn’t have to help with the battle, as Summer pulled out her other sabre and used it to slice off the Grimm’s other arm, before impaling her through the skull. After pulling her saber from the Grimm’s head and pulling out the Grimm’s claws, the former STRQ leader collapsed, coughing up blood as she was caught by Raven.** _

**_Frantically, Raven ripped off a piece of the woman’s cloak and applied pressure to the wound. Her heart ached when said woman let out a pained groaned and hiss. “Shitshitshit...fuck…!” Raven whispered as she did her best to stop the wound from bleeding. Before she could do anything else, Summer took a hold of her hand._ **

**_Panting, she said, “Stop…. It’s...not working….” Raven’s eyes burned as tears started to form. “No…. That’s bullshit!” She shouted. “You should be healing! You have a Demonic Grimm that you bonded with!” Summer chuckled painfully, before coughing up more blood. “It’s….not for every wound….” She explained. “For humans or faunus….that are bonded with them. They’re still limited...by mortality.”_ **

**_“Bullshit….” Raven whispered, before shouting with tears running down her face. “That’s fucking bullshit!” “Raven….it’s...okay.” The former leader said, her voice starting to get weaker. “It’ll….be okay.” She then put her hand against the other woman’s chest and smiled, “I’m always here anyway.” Raven bit her lip and said, “A home...without YOU….is not a home worth staying at.”_ **

**_Summer sighed and weakly chuckled, “That’s….just being selfish.” “I don’t fucking care….” Raven admitted. “I love you, damn it….!” The former leader smiled, “Say it….in your native language… Please?” Raven sniffed and did her best to keep her composure. “Rwy'n dy garu di, Summer Rose.” She whispered._ **

**_Summer smiled and kissed Raven on the lips, who returned the action wholeheartedly. “Je t'aime aussi, Raven Branwen.” She said, after the two broke the kiss. Raven gave a small smile, before her former leader coughed again. “Summer!” The tribe leader shouted, concerned. After Summer’s coughing was done she looked at Raven in the eye._ **

**_“Promise me….” She said. “Promise me...that you’ll look after….our children…”_ ** **_“You….don’t have to go home….” She admitted. “But please…! Watch over...and protect them...for me….” Raven nodded without hesitation, “Anything for you….” Summer smiled as her eyelids started to close. “Please don’t….blame yourself...for this…Raven….” She whispered as her eyelids closed completely._ **

**_Then...there was silence. Summer was gone...and with her, Raven’s heart and happiness._ **

**_Raven choked on a sob forming in her throat as she hugged Summer’s body tightly and cried into the now fallen leader’s shoulder. Her sobs were cut off as a small pack of wolves came towards her as it looked at Summer’s body, whimpering. “She’s gone….” The tribe leader said, her heart aching as she did so. “I….couldn’t save her….”_ **

**_The wolves whimpered again as it went up to Summer’s body. Raven could tell it too was crying. Summer had always had a close connection with wolves, so Raven felt empathy for the animals when it cried at the loss of Summer. Then a thought struck her, “It doesn’t have to be like this.” She laid Summer’s boy down and stood, now fueled by determination to somehow save her. “There’s only thing I can do to save her….” The tribe leader said. “But I need one thing to make it work.”_ **

**_She turned to the pack, saying, “Please protect her until I return.” before she cut open a portal and went through it. A couple minutes later, Raven returned, holding an eye of a Beowulf. “In order to save her, I need to do a ritual.” She explained. “But in order for it to work, I need a Grimm and/or the body part of Grimm.”_ **

**_She already had both of the required pieces for the ritual, as Summer had bonded with a Demonic Grimm. Due to missing her right eye, Raven needed that too, which she only just now obtained. Everything was set….but there was one last thing she needed. She needed a witness, who would keep this a secret, at least until the time was right._ **

**_She opened another portal and walked through. On the other side, she was in Qrow’s dining room, where he was sitting and have lunch. Or he would have if Raven didn’t show up. Immediately, he was shocked, but knew that if Raven was here on her own accord, then it was a serious matter. “Raven? What going on?” He asked putting his lunch on the table._ **

**_“Summer… She’s…” Raven felt her throat tighten as her eyes started to burn again. “Couldn’t...protect her….” Qrow’s eyes widened and immediately hugged his elder sister. “I need to come with me…” She said returning the hug for a brief moment. Qrow raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” “I’ll explain later.” The tribe leader said. “I need you now.”_ **

**_Without another word, her brother nodded and followed Raven through the portal. That’s when he saw Summer’s body, her weapons, and the Beowulf eye arranged in a pattern, with the wolves guarding them. “You’re not gonna….” He said, despite see the sight that was in front of him. Raven nodded, “It’s the only way to save her.”_ **

**_“Do you even know this risks involved?” The younger man asked, only for Raven to shake her head. “No, but what choice do we have to save her?” Qrow sighed in defeat. She was right, but they both knew how worried she was. “If this works, what do you plan on doing?” Qrow asked._ **

**_Raven sighed, “I plan on giving her to you to make sure she stays safe and receives a weapon to inhabit.” “And if it doesn’t work?” The younger man asked. The siblings knew how difficult of a question that was to answer, so the elder sister just answered truthfully. “I don’t know….” She said. Not one did Qrow even hear Raven sound so...defeated until now._ **

**_After few seconds of silence Qrow nodded. “Alright then.” He said. “Let’s get this done and hope for the best.” Raven nodded as the two walked over to the arrangement. The pack of wolves stood back with Qrow as Raven kneeled down, preparing to recite the necessary words. Raven sighed and prayed, ‘Please. PLEASE let this work.’ before starting the ritual._ **

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Present day...**

“It was all for nothing….” She said suddenly, causing her brother to widen his eyes. “Rae, no. It wasn’t for nothing.” He said, trying to reassure her. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to work, as the tribe leader just got up and threw her sword at a tree behind her. “IT WAS ALL FOR FUCKING NOTHING!” Raven shouted, not caring about the tears that started to flow freely. Qrow jumped at his sister’s outburst and immediately stood up to restrain her from possibly hurt herself or anyone else. While she did break free a couple times, shouting angrily at Qrow to let her go, the younger man kept on restraining her until Raven was too tired to fight back.

“It wasn’t for nothing!” He shouted, grabbing Raven’s attention finally. He then calmly changed his hold on her into a tight hug. “You know DAMN well that it wasn’t futile.” Raven just went silent as she turned and buried her face into her brother’s shoulder, holding a death grip on him as she quietly cried. The younger man rubbed small circles on his sister’s back and rocked them, continuously reassuring Raven that she did the right thing. That what she did wasn’t for nothing.

After what seemed like hours, Qrow finally said, “It’s getting late.” Raven softly grunted in agreement. They stayed silent until the younger brother asked, “Would you like to sleep at my place for the night? I have a guest bedroom.” Raven chuckled tiredly, “I appreciate the offer, _brawd bach_. Though I’ll have to decline.” The man gave a small smile, “Alright. Just wanted to make sure.” “Remember, if you even need anythi-...” Qrow was cut off by his sister placing her hand over his lips.

“I know. I’ll let you know.” She said, looking at him in the eye with a rare gentle smile. Afterwards, the two broken the hug and said good night to each other, before going their separate ways again. Even though the two bickered a lot…. Even though they fought a lot…. Even though it would seem to many others that the two hated each other’s guts… In the end, they still cared about each other’s well being. They were siblings. And siblings looked out for each other.

  
That was the lesson Qrow, Taiyang, and Summer taught Ruby and Yang when the girls were still kids. The younger Branwen just hoped that the next lesson that they all could learn was forgiveness and redemption. “I hope that I’m not wrong when I think that you can be redeemed and forgiven, _chwaer_.” Qrow whispered to himself. He then turned to Summer’s grave and gave a sad smile to it. “If you remember your past life one day, please… Please tell me why Raven left us. I...just want her to come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Welsh: Annwyl = Beloved Rwy'n dy garu di = I love you Brawd Bach = Little brother Chwaer = Sister
> 
> Translation from French: Chère = dear (feminine) Merde = Shit Je t'aime aussi = I love you too
> 
> (Quick shout out to Agent_Numbuh_227 for theorizing what Crescent’s true identity was and for giving me suggestions for the headcanon name for Raven's sword!)
> 
> And that is it! You know now that truth behind Crescent Rose and of what happened to Summer. As for the 11 years ago thing, Ruby is said by Yang that she was a toddler when Summer died. She was 15 by the start of the show, so she would be about 3 or 4 when Summer died. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this! The next arc will focus around the weapons’ experience with Team RWBY at Beacon. Stay tuned for that!
> 
> Also, Summer's weapons in this AU work like and would look similar to the Shining Caliber from Japan's Kamen Rider Agito: https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Shining_Caliber


End file.
